<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Sunflower by Diamondwraithsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646370">Soft Sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong'>Diamondwraithsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various xReaders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Sanji, Other, fluff and comfort, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sanji are heading to dinner. The problem is that he's struggling to handle his gender. You lovingly help him through it as you let him find his comfort zone  with his gender identity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various xReaders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know. I really prefer you without the wig.” You say as you lean back a bit to get a better look at Sanji. He was wearing a long lavender dress with a black illusion sweetheart bodice. The soft lace at the top accented nicely against his throat. The dress’s high-low skirt was a lovely touch that would not hinder his generally masculine way of walking. Satisfied that the dress fit his muscular figure well, you stand and walk over to him. You drape the white shawl around his shoulders before reaching up, pulling off the wig of long curling gold locks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There. Definitely more pretty.” You reassure him and give him a soft smile. You can see how uneasy he is but the tender look in your eyes is getting to him. You watch as his shoulders lower, no longer held high and tight in anxiety. The acceptance you feel is starting to seep into his spirit. He’s blushing the slightest bit as he ducks his head, blond bangs quickly hiding his face from view. He reaches out, gently taking your hand. You can’t help but admire how soft he keeps his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know.” You start. You’re beginning to feel a little bad because you’re the only one talking. He hasn’t said a word since he got dressed. You don’t want to be talking so much that he feels like he can’t join the one-person conversation but also you don’t like how awkward the silence has gotten. So, you take a breath and lift his hand, kissing the palm. “It’s okay to use female pronouns if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at you for several minutes as if he is trying to process what you have just said. His features pinch the slightest bit and his bottom lip quivers just the slightest bit. He sighs softly, exhaling away from your face to save you from the cigarette scent. It was so sweet how he took your preferences into consideration. It was nice to be heard and respected by the one that you loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t yet. I can’t pass so what’s the point?” Those really weren’t the words you were expecting to hear nor were they the ones that you wanted to hear. You could hear the dejection and defeat in his tone. It made it feel like someone was grabbing your heart in two hands as they wrung it out. The sensation was horrible and you step closer to him. You let go of his hand only to bring your arms up around him. You hug him close to you as his arms delicately return the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Passing ain’t the point.” You huff softly as you kiss his jaw. He looks at you, eyes wide with surprise. You grin, brighter than sunshine as your arms squeeze him a little tighter. “It’s about what makes you happy, Sanji. If you wanna use girl pronouns? Then use ‘em!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji paused for a long moment and just stared at you, taking in the words you had spoken. The blond seemed conflicted. You could see the need that was in that visible blue eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a pirate. Who gives the fuck about rules?!” You offer excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a soft chuckle from the blond. “You’re right. I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” You hugged her tightly, careful not to wrinkle the delicate material of the beautiful dress. She hugs you back before you both let go. You step so that you’re standing beside her and take her hand once more. You smile and bump your hip to hers. “Let’s go get some dinner out in town. Maybe you can pick up some new recipes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles around the cigarette between her lips. Her lipstick goes mixes well with her eyeshadow to make her eyes sparkle. You know that Robin must have done it for her and you comment on how nice it looks with her natural short hair. She’s not talking again but you plan to help her find her confidence as well as her voice once you reach the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know that dinner with her will be lovely. And if anyone tries to ruin it, you know they’ll get a foot to the face so that’s alright too!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~End~*~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>